


Altar Boy

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [25]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Romantic or otherwise slightly risqué situations in a church setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri cleans the pews at night after his father leaves, and Cronus needs to stop hanging around the church when it's locked its doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altar Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this just makes me want to clean it up and rewrite it to make a small little series about preacher's son!Kankri and rich boy rebel!Cronus, but that will probably never happen. Still, I'll put this here in case I ever change my mind.
> 
> Based on this fill:
> 
> "Kankri♥Cronus
> 
> Trope where the perfect little Preacher's son falls in love with the 'Bad Boy.'"

“Hey there.”  
  
The statement caught you without warning, and you actually jumped at the sound of the unexpected intrusion. Absolutely  _no one_  should be among the pews this late at night.  
  
You heard the person who had startled you laugh at this, and you had to sigh. Working with your father to close up and clean the church late at night was often a headache to you, and this night was proving to be no different.  
  
“ _Excuse me_ ,” you began in an irritated tone. “I do believe it’s both rude and  _inappropriate_  to sneak up on people,  _especially_  when our church is—”  
  
You did not finish your complaint, for as you turned to greet whoever the surly customer was, you were greeted with a familiar face.  
  
You sighed, preparing yourself for whatever onslaught he had to offer you. “Hello,  _Cronus_.”  
  
Cronus was part of one of the richest families in the state of Virginia. His father was a very powerful politician; his eldest son Cronus, of course, was a run of the mill juvenile delinquent, who in any other family would be doomed to failure. But he’s an  _Ampora_ , so he basically gets to do whatever he wants with no repercussions to his actions.  
  
…Oh, and he’s also part of the group of kids that regularly take time out of their day to make fun of you.  
  
He flashed a grin at you, and you could smell the grease and cigarette smoke permeating off of him. “How’s it going, Kankri? Helping around the church, I see.”  
  
You rolled your eyes at him. “What purpose do you have of being here?” you demanded. “Oh, let me guess, you wish to  _further_  mock me and my family, all while mocking a place of worship while you’re at it. This is low even for  _you_.”  
  
Cronus looked genuinely hurt at this. “Hey! That isn’t fair. Maybe I came because I’ve come to confess my sins.”  
  
Before you could correct him and tell him this was a  _Protestant_  church and not a Catholic one, you were suddenly pulled into his arms and his face was near your own.  
  
“Won’t you let me confess, Kankri?” he whispered in a seductive tone.  
  
You pushed him away, disgusted. “I can’t believe you. You not only mock this church, but  _me_  by trying to solicit romance. Still, you prove yourself to be more capable of sinking lower than I originally thought possible.”  
  
He seemed hurt still at your accusations, except seemed slightly  _more_  hurt at…was he hurt that you rejected him?  
  
“Whatever,” he began again. “I just was walking down the street and thought I’d drop by. Not like anyone  _else_  wants to spend time with me.”  
  
“Ho, I beg to differ!” you spat. “You are almost  _always_  in the presence of Peixes and her girlfriend Aranea, not to mention your affiliation with Captor. You are almost  _always_  with someone. Always smoking your cigarettes, and—”  
  
“I don’t smoke.”  
  
The interruption caught you by surprise. Not simply because you didn’t expect the intrusion, but at the confession just made.  
  
“I mean…I put them in my mouth and stuff ‘cause it’s cool, but…I don’t actually smoke ‘em. I…never really liked the smell. But everyone else I know does it, like Meenah, so I just…”  
  
He looked sheepishly away from you before adding, “Don’t tell anyone I told you that, okay? Those guys already don’t like me much.”  
  
You were...shocked, to say the least. You couldn’t imagine Cronus as being anything  _but_  a rebellious teenager. Not to mention he was spending time with Peixes, so you knew he had to be popular. But not only was he not as rebellious as you thought…he seemed to be just  _barely_  passing the level of popularity to affiliate with Meenah.  
  
“Look,” he continued. “I know I and everyone else I know have always been really mean to you, and…I never really liked it, okay? I just…”  
  
Suddenly, he reached for something in the pocket of his leather jacket, and pulled out a folded slip of paper. As he handed it to you, he finished his statement.  
  
“I just really like you, Kankri.”  
  
You tentatively grabbed the piece of paper from him, and unfolded it to see what it said. You felt your cheeks grow hot when you finally saw what it was…his  _number_.  
  
You were about to chastise him for such a blatant and disrespectful romantic solicitation in a church, but he was already out of the door, away from your sight. If you wanted to chew him out, you had only one option.  
  
You had to call him.


End file.
